Benglo
Benglo is a Bengal tiger-themed monster who is second-in-command of the Fearcats under Mig. Character History He was released by Cheetar and Mig from the Prison Mirror with the help of Ronny's Overdrive Tracker and appears to be stronger than them. The Rangers thought they had seen the last of them when they defeated them with the DriveMax Ultrazord. Norg took the bodies of Mig and Benglo to Flurious who used his Gyros to revive the two Fearcats, and make them his servants. However, Mig and Benglo were not ones to follow and defected. Now Mig and Benglo use their incredible new powers to search for the Corona Aurora. after Agrios was defeated, he fought the five main Rangers while Mig battled Tyzonn. After witnessing the demise of Mig, he vowed vengeance, but before he could do anything, he was destroyed by the Red Sentinel Ranger. Personality Unlike his partner Mig, Bengelo is much more levelheaded and mature, but is just as vicious, ruthless, and sadistic as him. Powers and Abilities Original Form * Strength: '''Alongside Mig and Cheetar, Mig posses far greater strength then any of the Rangers previous foes. * '''Extraordinarily Leaper: '''Benglo can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Extraordinarily Jumper: '''Benglo can jump at incredible highest. * '''Fire Blast: '''Benglo can launch a fire blast from his claws. * '''Fireballs: Benglo can also launch fireballs from his hands. Arsenal * Claws: '''Benglo posses clawed hands as a means of combat. ** '''Flame Empowerment: '''Benglo can charge up his claws with fire and swipe at the enemy with full force, he retains that abilityin his Cyborg Form. Cyborg Form * '''Strength: '''Benglo posses far greater strength then before. * '''Extraordinarily Leaper: '''Benglo can leap at an incredible distance like he can previously. * '''Extraordinarily Jumper: '''Benglo can also jump at incredible highest like he can in his original form. * '''Super Speed: '''Benglo can run in high speeds. * '''Ground Implosion: '''Benglo can cause a large implosion in the ground. Arsenal * '''Blaster/Sword: After becoming a cyborg, he fought using a large blaster that can shoot orange colored energy laser, and can turned into a sword for combat. ** 'Flame Empowerment: '''In its sword mode, Benglo can charge up his sword with fire and swing it at full force at the enemy. ** '''Energy Empowerment: '''Also in its sord mode, Benglo can charge up his sword with light orange colored energy and swing his sword at full force at the enemy. ** '''Force Field Creation: '''Benglo can also sue hiss word to create a force field. * '''Scanner: '''Benglo also posses a scanner for which he can scan things. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Benglo is voiced by David Weatherley. Notes * Benglo bears a slight resemblance to the Tigerzord of ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, while his cyborg form resembles the Mega Tigerzord. The reason for this is because his Boukenger counterpart, Grand Beast Rei, as with each primary antagonist and each individual monster of the week was visually designed as an homage to the various robots and other mecha piloted by the protagonists of the 29 previous Super Sentai Series (except for J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai), as Boukenger was the 30th anniversary series. Gai's look was based on the Tigerzord's counterpart, Mythical Chi Beast Won Tiger of Gosei Sentai Dairanger, while his Quester/Cyborg form was based off the Mega Tigerzords counterpart, Kibadaioh. * Benglo is the last Fearcat to be destroyed. * Benglo's weapon was recycled for Korvaka's sword in the first episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. ** Also, the body of Benglo's cyborg form was combined with the head of Crazar to form an audience member in the Warrior Dome. Appearances * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive **Episode 13: Man of Mercury (1) **Episode 14: Man of Mercury (2) **Episode 15: Behind the Scenes **Episode 17: It's Hammer Time **Episode 20: Once A Ranger (1) **Episode 21: Once A Ranger (2) **Episode 22: One Fine Day **Episode 23: Ronny on Empty (1) **Episode 24: Ronny on Empty (2) **Episode 26: Red Ranger Unplugged **Episode 27: Home and Away (1) **Episode 28: Home and Away (2) **Episode 29: Way Back When }} See Also Category:PR Villains Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Fearcats Category:Aliens Category:Main PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:Traitors in Power Rangers Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Traitors Category:Masterminds Category:PR Mercenaries Category:Fire-elemental PR Monsters